


A Poison Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Interspecies Sex, Mind Control, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, Villain Natasha, Villain Wanda, Villains, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

The sparsely furnished dorm room sat cloaked in darkness, thick shadows pooling up in the corners. The lone figure lying flat on her back in the simple bed remained still. The faint creaking sound of a door opening only provoked Natasha’s eyelids to open enough to glance the door easing open.

Readying herself as she slipped her arms away from her sides and towards the edges of her bed, Natasha clenched her jaw to better focus herself. She angled sideways as she reached under the thin mattress, her hand firmly snatched the grip of her pistol.

The door swung open yet revealed no one in sight, Natasha leapt to her feet, kicking off the covers as she drew her pistol. Holding it level before her as she walked forward. Dressed in a loose-fitting shirt and her panties, always preferring to sleep light. 

Thinking to herself that it may have been Pietro, playing some dumb prank. Her expression flared with anger as she stepped into the hallway, her voice inflecting. “Maximoff, you-” Yet she stopped dead as she was confronted by the large figure before her, the gleaming metal body and piercing electronic glare.

Natasha felt a sharp breath catch in her throat as she flexed her finger, attempting to fire only for a large hand to snatch it from her with minimal effort. A metallic crunch as the gun was squashed into an unusable shape.

A dark voice then spoke, “Hello Natasha.” The cold tone chilled Natasha as she took a hesitant step back, needing to prepare herself. 

Ultron reached out, snatched Natasha’s shoulder and drew her close, his thickly distorted voice remained emotionless. “No.”

Natasha felt a trigger hit within her brain, she stiffened, eyes looking up to Ultron’s flat featureless head as she nodded meekly. Her eyes began to glaze over as inside her head a losing battle was fought, her resistant thoughts drowned out. The dominating strain; demanding submission and obedience lashed against her self-control like a tidal wave, one by one the last of her thoughts were snuffed out. Her blank gaze shifted to passivity, her body limp as her mind awaited her order.

Ultron gave a nod towards Natasha as his voice echoed against the thick walls. “Go. Bring me the Maximoff girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda shuffled by her desk, though she wasn’t some impudent child, sneaking in a few extra minutes of reading my pseudo-candlelight before bed. But here she was, scanning her laptop for the umpteenth time. Wanda felt ill at ease as she cast her tired eyes over the screen before her. The latest report had made her suspect, unusual activity detected along the East Coast. Mysterious blackouts and other unexplained shortages of power. There was a pattern yet she was unable to see it.

The sound of a rap at her door caused Wanda to jolt, slamming the lid down harder then she intended to. She winced as she mumbled. “Yes, come in.”

Natasha seemed to be far from timid as she strolled in, bending over and grasping Wanda’s arm as she tugged her out of her seat, causing the teen to protest. “Natasha, what, what’s happening?”

Natasha only shook her head, guiding Wanda with her in silence. As Wanda then took notice of how underdressed her friend was, she paled. It had to be an emergency, Wanda fell silent once again. Trying to focus herself, Natasha also appeared to be unarmed, another tell-tale sign.

Natasha maintained an iron grip on Wanda’s arm, guiding her through the corridors and then turning the final corner sharply. Wanda instantly tensed as her eyes noticed Ultron, she raised her free hand to cast a spell to defend herself and Natasha but held it in place.

Her eyes took on the same quality as Natasha’s had, while her thoughts were silenced and her will was overpowered, Wanda’s gaze faded. A blankness setting in, as she went limp. Natasha caught her. Keeping her friend upright, Natasha gave a nod towards Ultron. “She’ll need time to recover.”

Ultron only scoffed, snapping his fingers, Wanda’s eyes opened wide as she exhaled sharply. Then shuffled towards Ultron, her eyes rolling back as she gazed up to him, a gurgling moan in lieu of her voice. “Yes, master.”

Natasha had to shield her eyes as a bright flash engulfed the entire space, a few seconds later as she felt her vision return to normal, she noticed Wanda standing before her, fully nude. A hasty glance to her own body revealed she too was stripped. Yet Ultron was nowhere to be seen, only heard.

As his voice echoed in their respective minds, the women stood straighter. “Those ‘costumes’ of yours were far too distinctive, find something else to wear.” His words anything but a suggestion, Wanda’s mind was given an inserted thought of exactly what Ultron wished her and Natasha to wear.


End file.
